Endeavour
by Ms.ILoveAnime
Summary: It was only a matter of time before something like this was bound to happen,She was going to follow orders because that is what she did and that is what she would always do. She was going to kill them all over a command.


Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto  
Author:  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Type of Fanfiction: One-Shot

Title: Endeavour

Summary: It was only a matter of time before something like this was bound to happen,She was going to follow orders because that is what she did and that is what she would always do. She was going to kill them all over a command.

Enjoy :P

The corruption of the best things give rise to the worst  
- David Hume

~6 years ago~

*Somewhere deep in the Haruno Compound*  
*10 p.m.*

"Haruno, Sakura do you think that your capable of doing this task"

Sakura inhaled and deeply exhaled "Why do I have to do it, Can't we come up with a logical way to do this"

"No, This is only way to save the Haruno name"

"This means everyone, Including my father and mother"

"Yes"

"But my mother is carrying my sibling"

"There is no exception, You have no other choice but to do it Sakura"

Nodding her head and rising to her feet, Sakura bowed deeply before the council "Yes, I understand, I'll complete the task on the eclipse"

"You are dismissed Sakura"

Sakura smiled and then made the appropriate hand signs and disappeared into a swirl of cherry blossoms.

*2 days later*

Sakura sat in the back of class and watched as their instructor went over homework from last night. Her mind kept going back to what the council had told her a couple of nights ago.

"No, This is only way to save the Haruno name"  
"There is no exception, You have no other choice but to do it Sakura"

Sakura was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear the bell dismissing school for the evening.

"Sakura, is everything ok" Ayumi, her teacher, asked as she eyed the pink-haired child.

Sakura plastered a fake smile on her face "Hai, I was just thinking"

Ayumi smiled back at her "Well get going I'm sure your ready to go see your family"

Sakura pushed back the chair and started to head out of the door, when she noticed Naruto's backpack on the floor.

"That idiot" Sakura muttered as she grabbed the backpack, intent on finding Sasuke since Naruto was usually somewhere following him. After searching the school and not finding either one of the two little boys, She really didn't want to head to the Uchiha compound, not with her plans for tonight luckily favor was in her corner today because Uchiha,Itachi was strolling by the school in his normal black attire with the infamous Uchiha symbol on the back.

"Uchiha-sama" Sakura called out as he walked past her, but didn't even stop. "Please I need you to give something to Naruto, I know he comes by your home occasionally"

"Give it to him yourself brat" Itachi muttered as he continued to walk away.

"Stop", as soon as she called out those words, Itachi felt a sudden chill come upon him. He turned towards the girl and noticed that she was visibly shaking "Come". Itachi soon found himself walking back towards the girl, As much as he tried protesting, It seems like he had no control over his body, It seemed like the little girl was doing this, Activating his sharingon, Itachi glared at the girl as he came to a stop in front of her.

"I should kill you like I should I'm going to kill them all" Sakura smirked as she looked up at Itachi. Itachi shook slightly as he stared into black eyes.

"Sakura"

Itachi watched as her eyes suddenly changed back into their orginal color. She looked at Itachi, with utter shock on her face "Why was he so close to her"

"Sakura-chan"

Sakura turned her head slightly and saw Sasuke and Naruto staring at her intently "Hey, you found my bag" Naruto beamed as he ran up to Sakura and grabbing his bag.

Sakura sighed "Yeah, Don't leave it again" and then turned to walk away "Bye guys"

Sasuke shifted his attention from Sakura's retreating form to Itachi, who was still staring at Sakura.

"Itachi" Sasuke called out

Itachi deactivated his sharingon and turned towards his brother

"Is everything ok" Sasuke asked as he took a step closer to his brother

"Hm, Come home, Dinner is almost ready"

Sasuke eyed his brother one last time before turning towards Naruto, who was rummaging through his backpack" Hey are you coming to dinner"

Naruto looked up from his bag and smiled "You bet I am"

Sasuke sighed loudly and turned back towards his brother who had disappeared "What the heck is going on" Sasuke then turned slightly "Come on" and then the two boys headed off towards the Uchiha District.

*To Sakura*

As soon as she entered into the Haruno district of Konoha, She willed herself not to think of the children's happy faces and the looks on their families faces as they called their children in for dinner, Not knowing it would be their last one on this earth. She quickly made it home and after telling her mother she wasn't feeling good, She began to prepare for the night. As soon as Sakura laid all of the equipment on her bed, She began to get dressed in the all black ninja attire "Breathe Sakura its for the greater good" She whispered as she slipped out of the window and into the night. Silently running along the rooftops,She decided she would start from the beginning of the district and work her way back home. She arrived at the first house in a matter of minutes and crept into the house, She quickly found the young couple sleeping peacefully together ,She silently slid the katana out of it's sheath and was about to deliver the deadly blow when a child cry awoke the female in the room, She opened her eyes and was about to let out a scream til Sakura quickly slit her throat, She listened as the woman struggled to control the bleeding and land heavily on the man, who woke up, before he could even utter a sound,She had plunged the katana deep into the man's chest. Moving out of the room she made her way towards the child's room,where it was still fussing, Sakura watched intently as the child was about to let out a loud cry, when she slipped a kunai knife out of her pouch and slit the infants throat, The child couldn't even let out another cry as its life essence completely left him. Sakura turned, ready to leave the house, when she noticed a little girl standing in the doorway with a stuffed animal in her hand

"Mama, Is that you"

Taking the same kunai knife that she slit the infants throat with, She threw it at the little girl with no effort and hit the girl squarely in the heart and pinning her to the near-by wall. The only sound was the softness of the stuffed animal hitting the floor. Sakura stared at the girl for a minutes and then disappeared out of an open window. The closer and closer Sakura got to the main branch of the Haruno district, Something in the depth of her mind told her to stop and check the area but she put it off from being paranoid of seeing the child's cold eyes. Just before Sakura could make it into another house, She found herself surround by member of the Konoha Police District which was mainly made up of Uchiha's and at the head of them all was Fugaku Uchiha.

Sakura scowled inwardly "Uchiha-sama,w-w-what's going on"

Fugaku scowled at Sakura "Drop your weapons Sakura and come along nicely,We do not want to hurt you"

Sakura had to stop herself from laughing out loud "Please tell me what's going on, I want my Kaa-san"

"Drop the weapon" He spoke sternly again. Sakura dropped the bloody katana on the ground and suddenly found herself in chakra cuffs. "Take her to the cells until further notice and nobody goes near her."

Fugaku Uchiha turned towards a lieutenant "Come with me, We need her parents"

The man nodded and they set out towards the main house in the Haruno district

*3 Hours Later*  
*Konoha Prison*

Sakura stared intently at her parents, Her mother was sitting there silenlty crying, while her father was staring at her with a scowl on his face.

"How could you" Her father finally spoke" Sakura those people were your family, How could you kill them all Sakura, even your grandparents"

Sakura shrugged and began to tap her foot against the cool floor. Shifting slightly in the chair, Sakura glanced up at her mother and in a blink of an eye,Sakura raked her fingernail up her father's left eye and send him on the ground hard, holding his eye. Sakura's mother couldn't believe what she had just saw. Guards immediately filed into the room and hauled Sakura out of there not before spitting on her father "Pathetic"

"Wait" called out

The guards stopped in their tracks, She walked in front of Sakura and kissed her lightly on the forehead "Why sweetie"

noticed Sakura's eyes softing up a bit "You told me mother that I should never disobey a command even if it goes against anything I love and know, and that's what I did" Sakura spoke before the guards took her to her cell, just stared as the took Sakura out of the main building. turned her back towards the door and walked back into the room where medics were treating her husband.

**'My Sweet Little Blossom, where will this path take us now'**

*The End*


End file.
